Sins of the Father
Sins of the Father is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-sixth case of Stonemoor and the ninety-sixth overall. It is featured as the sixth case set in Midnight Hollow. Plot After April and the player stumbled out of the witch hunter underground crypt after they attempted to arrest Thomas Riddle, the detectives soon discovered a body bathed in moonlight, who they identified as wildlife guide author and beloved father Abraham McKenzie. Alexandre then revealed that Abraham's stomach organs were missing before the detectives informed Abraham's daughter and archivist Valerie Ashworth, his business partner and psychic Faye Black, hotel manager and owner Stan Redrum and Midnight Hollow Asylum doctor Stuart Illumis. Soon after, Todrick Cole told them that the cult had started their plans of orchestrating a sacrifice in the name of the Hellhound, starting with parading a Hellhound statue across the district. Shortly after April and the player headed to where the Hellhound parade float was located, the detectives soon found the body of priest Thomas Riddle, tied to the parade float and his spine torn out. They then found clues to suspect gothic cultist and Hellhound worshipper Ingrid Jameson and local mystic hunter Samson Mortaxe before they discovered that Valerie and her father had been in Thomas's church recently as well that Stuart was known to be in part of an organ trafficking ring long ago and that he had served his sentence. Soon after, the team were informed by Valentina that she knew where Alexandro Moon was. After the detectives found Alexandro chained up inside the Hellhound's parade float, they found out that the Hellhound planned to skin him alive before the team arrested Ingrid for keeping Alexandro hostage in the float. After they collected all the clues and Alexandro's testimony on the serial killer, they unmasked the Hellhound to be Abraham's business partner and Thomas's close friend, psychic Faye Black. The pair, accompanied by Valerie and Helena, confronted Faye who soon confessed. An unhinged Faye exclaimed that all the blood split was deserved, telling them that they didn’t know the truth of the witch hunters in Midnight Hollow. She recounted how, many years ago, Faye and her ten-year-old daughter, Wilhelmina, were wrongfully accused of witchcraft and sentenced to death. Faye insisted she tried to flee with Wilhelmina but the witch hunters found Wilhelmina and had her burned at the stake. Blinded by grief and hellbent on revenge, Faye fled into the woods and created the identity of the Hellhound, a figure to strike fear into the hearts of the witch hunters. To enact her revenge plan, Faye started killing the witch hunters and then their own children, creating a reign of terror that lasted decades. A grief-stricken Valerie then tried to handcuff Faye, prompting Faye to realize she was the child of Abraham. Faye then lunged at Valerie and demanded blood for blood, prompting Helena to jump in and knock the serial killer out. In court with Valerie and Alexandro watching, Faye was sentenced to life in asylum by Judge South for all her crimes lasting four decades under the guise of the Hellhound. Shortly after the trial, Valerie and Alexandro vowed to find the organs that Faye had stolen for her sacrifice. After Faye's trial and the duo's vow to recover the missing organs, the player went with Valerie and Alexandro to Faye's psychic caravan, where they found a map that detailed a series of puzzles to the location of the organs. After Valerie was able to decipher Faye's puzzles and uncover the location of the missing organs, which was across the lake from the witch hunter crypt where her father was killed. The player and Valerie then headed out, where they dug up a locked chest, which the player unlocked and revealed the multiple organs of the seven victims throughout Midnight Hollow. They then sent the organs to Alexandre, who was able to export the organs to numerous hospitals throughout Scotland that needed the organs to save people's lives. With Faye's murderous chapter ending, Valerie then went to see Alexandro, who was recovering with Natalie Piché, before the two went to honor their fallen parents' memories. Meanwhile, an angry Daniel Hartmann told them that he had received a report about the bail for Ingrid being paid by an anonymous source. The detectives then hurried to find Ingrid, who they found in the Midnight Hollow town square. The former gothic cultist then told them that her mother had released her from prison and that she was starting a new life by heading to university in Edinburgh for the summer semester. After Ingrid left, they decided to see if there was any information on Ingrid's mother at the Hellhound parade. In the parade float, they found a torn bail order, which they restored and discovered that the one who released Ingrid was socialite Annelyse Pierce. They then confronted Annelyse at her riverside mansion, who told them that she wanted a new start for her adoptive daughter and nothing more. She then dismissed them with a wave and a promise to fund the police for their hard work. After all the events, the Chief was told by an angry Daniel that he was convinced that something bad was going on in Swan River due to a number of complaints he had received from the rich and influential people there. Following Ingrid's release, Chief Flanagan then told Daniel that he and the Justice Enforcers would be investigating the complaints in Swan River immediately to ensure that justice stayed true, even among the rich and influential of Stonemoor. Summary Victim *'Abraham McKenzie' (found dead in the moonlight, brutally disembowelled) *'Thomas Riddle' (found tied to the Hellhound statue, his spine torn out) Murder Weapon *'Hellhound's Claw' Killer *'Faye Black' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe Profile *The suspect has knowledge of sciences *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect has knowledge of sciences *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe Profile *The suspect has knowledge of sciences *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe Profile *The suspect has knowledge of sciences *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect has knowledge of sciences *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect reads Edgar Allen Poe Appearance *The suspect has a scar Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge of sciences. *The killer eats porridge. *The killer reads Edgar Allen Poe. *The killer has a scar. *The killer is aged over 40 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Witch Hunter Crypt. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, Torn Tie; New Suspect: Valerie Ashworth) *Inform Valerie of her father's murder at the witch hunter crypt. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Faye Black) *Ask Faye about her collaboration with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Psychic's Caravan) *Investigate Psychic's Caravan. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Faded Vial of Medicine) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Hotel Key; New Suspect: Stan Redrum) *Ask Stan Redrum about the victim's hotel stay. *Examine Faded Vial of Medicine. (Result: Label Revealed; New Suspect: Stuart Illumis) *Interrogate Stuart Illumis about the medication he prescribed to the victim. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge of sciences) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hellhound Parade. (Clues: Thomas's Body, Broken Pieces, Satchel) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Hellhound Statue; New Suspect: Ingrid Jameson) *Interrogate Ingrid about the Hellhound Parade. (Attribute: Ingrid has knowledge of sciences) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Hunter's Charm; New Suspect: Samson Mortaxe) *Interrogate Samson about his satchel at the parade. *Autopsy Thomas's Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats porridge; New Crime Scene: Psychic's Table) *Investigate Psychic's Table. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Prayer Cross, Abraham's Camera) *Examine Faded Prayer Cross. (Result: Victim's Cross) *Analyze Victim's Cross. (06:00:00) *Ask Valerie about her father attending Thomas's mass. (Attribute: Valerie eats porridge) *Examine Abraham's Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Recording. (06:00:00; Attribute: Faye eats porridge) *Ask Faye about what she knew about Abraham's intentions. (Attribute: Faye has knowledge of sciences) *Ask Stuart about the organ trafficking he formerly did. (Attribute: Stuart has knowledge of sciences and eats porridge) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Hellhound Message) *Analyze Hellhound Message. (09:00:00; Attributes: The killer reads Edgar Allen Poe, Valerie reads Edgar Allen Poe, Faye reads Edgar Allen Poe) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Inside the Float. (Clues: Alexandro Moon Restraints, Broken Statue, Defaced Poster) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Statue of Thomas) *Ask Samson about the broken priest statue of Thomas. (Attribute: Samson eats porridge, has knowledge of sciences and reads Edgar Allen Poe) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Clues: Pink Pieces) *Examine Pink Pieces. (Result: Shrimp Shells) *Confront Stan Redrum about the defaced poster of Thomas Riddle. (Attribute: Stan reads Edgar Allen Poe, eats porridge and has knowledge of sciences) *Examine Alexandro's Restraints. (Result: Restraints Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Alexandro's Testimony) *Analyze Alexandro's Testimony. (09:00:00) *Arrest Ingrid Jameson for having Alexandro as a hostage. (Attribute: Ingrid eats porridge and reads Edgar Allen Poe, Stuart reads Edgar Allen Poe) *Investigate Moonlit Lakeside. (Clues: Reeds, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Hellhound Mask) *Analyze Hellhound Mask. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Reeds. (Result: Bloody Claw) *Analyze Bloody Claw. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon: Hellhound's Claw; Attribute: The killer is aged over 40 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Legend of Midnight Hollow (6/6). (No stars) The Legend of Midnight Hollow (6/6) *See what Valerie and Alexandro planned to do. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Psychic's Caravan. (Clue: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Puzzle Map) *Analyze Puzzle Map. (03:00:00) *Investigate Witch Hunter Crypt. (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Jars of Organs) *Analyze Jars of Organs. (06:00:00) *Close the Hellhound's chapter with Alexandro. (Reward: Spooky Monocle) *See what Daniel Hartmann had to say about Ingrid Jameson. *Confront Ingrid about being bailed out of prison. *Investigate Hellhound Parade. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Bail Order) *Confront Annelyse Pierce about releasing her daughter from prison. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off biblical references in several parts of the Bible, meaning the sins of one generation passing on to another. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Midnight Hollow